Sword art Online: Truth or Dare( Christmas special)
by Moonlight Pictures
Summary: Kirito and his gang all come together to celebrate Christmas with a little contest. Who will win? Who will lose? The choice is up to them if any of them want to take away the grand prize!
1. First dare: Eiji

**Ello friends, fans and followers alike. I thought of doing this little project as a little Christmas special for this year as It is my first Season of being here on this site. Also Merry Christmas and enjoy the story!**

 **Agils bar, Tokyo, Japan. December 20th, 2027**

Kirito pressed the button on the video camera to start recording for the event.

''Hello everyone!'' he said to the camera ''And Merry Christmas to all my subscribers and viewers!'' he waved as he finished his starting message to the YouTube video that he was recording.

''Now, As promised earlier this year, Me and all my friends are gathered here in the Dicey cafe for the 'Christmas Truth or Dare contest!'' he announced.

''Hell Yeah!'' yelled Klein in the background as Lizbeth blew a party whistle. Kirito sighed before he took the camera and moved it to view his large group.

''Now, i'm joined her with my beautiful wife Asuna'' he started as he moved the camera. she smiled and waved to it ''And also Klien, Lizbeth, Suguha, Kouchirou, Silica, Sinon, Shinichi, Gonishi, Agil behind the bar'' he said

''Yo'' Agil waved when the camera showed him behind the bar.

''Also Eiji, Anaya and last but not least...Kyouji!'' he pointed the camera to the short brown haired boy in a Yellow coat and black beanie hat. He looked puzzled.

''How did I get here?'' he asked ''I'm not even meant to be part of this group yet!'' The others shushed him.

''Don't spoil the end of the other story Kyouji!'' yelled Asuna.

''Anyway'' Kirito said as he set the camera down back on the tripod facing the large table they where using. He walked to them and sat next to Asuna ''As I said months ago when I first announced this. I said for you all to put down your dare requests on my Twitter account and now we shall get to it'' he smiled.

''Oh, I hope they won't have us to anything dangerous or scary!'' Silica piped in panic.

''Whimp'' Gonishi coughed into his hand quietly.

''Calm yourself Silica'' Lizbeth reassured her friend ''Kazuto said that he'd only accept reasonable dares if we decide to accept them'' she added.

''Right you are Liz'' Kirito said before turning to the camera ''And also they were to send us questions for those who choose truth'' he added.

''Now you all know the rules'' he started ''We are to take turns to spin this little empty coca cola bottle around the table and to whoever it points to at the end, he or she has to answer 'Truth or dare'. If you refuse a dare or lie on a question, you're out of the contest and Shinichi here put lie detector collars around all our necks so we'll all be able to tell whether they're lying or not'' he explained. Everyone looked at their collars.

''I fell like a dog'' Eiji frowned.

''And whoever is the last man or woman standing, they win the grand prize at the end!'' Kirito announced.

''You haven't told us what exactly the prize is yet'' said Sinon, everyone nodded in agreement.

''Is it money?'' asked Klein.

''A new car?'' asked Anaya.

''A free vacation to Barbados?'' asked Kyouji? Kirito smirked.

''Well the best kind of prize is a 'sur'prize!'' he laughed at his own joke. Everyone groaned in annoyance.

''Man I hope I win'' Klien said pumped for the challenge ''I really wanna know what that prize is!''

''Okay well, without further ado, lets start!' Kirito said as everyone sat up as close at the could to the table.

''Now, as I'm the one who suggested this whole shindig, I should spin first'' Kirito said before he laid his hand on the bottle and spun it. It spun around and around the table as the group watched it spin with anticipation. The bottle slowed down until It reached...

Eiji!

''Aww man!'' Eiji groaned in annoyance as the others laughed at his expense.

''Okay Eiji'' Kirito said ''Truth or dare?'' he asked. Eiji thought about it.

''I'll pick dare!'' he said with determination.

''Okay dare'' Kirito said as he looked through his phone for a comment.

''Okay'' he announced '' **24Kbullet** say's: Make Eiji drink a whole bottle of wine!'' he read. the others oooh'd the dare as Eiji looked shocked.

''Errrr...Okay, lets...do it'' he said with wide eyes and a shaky tone as Agil brought the full wine bottle to the table in front of Eiji ''Drink up'' he said in an evil tone before he left.

''Er I don't know guys'' Shinichi spoke ''This doesn't seem healthy''

''Oh come on Recon, lighten up!'' shouted Suguha. Kyouji Shook his head.

''He has a point though'' the doctor said ''Consuming that many units of alcohol in one sitting can be very dangerous for the liver'' he warned.

''Oh shut up nerd!'' Gonishi yelled ''If he wants to do, let him!'' Kyouji shook his head ''Just saying. He's gonna throw up afterwards''

''Come on Eiji, drink the wine!'' Anaya pleaded ''Do it for me Eiji!'' she batted her eyelash's at him. He smiled and then held the bottle. He braced himself before uncorking the top and bringing it to his lips while most of the group cheered him on.

''Do it! Do it! Do it!'' they cheered for him before he started chugging the grape-based alcoholic drink down his throat.

''Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!'' they cheered him on banging their fist's on the table while they did it.

''Hold your nose! That makes this easier!'' Klien yelled to advise him. Eiji shook his now rosy-cheeked head while chugging the now half-empty bottle.

''No more!'' he muffled through the top.

''No! You have to drink the whole thing'' Kirito reminded him ''Come on now, you're less then halfway!'' he cheered him on.

Eiji had now finished the whole bottle before slamming it down on the table. Everone clapped and cheered in his victory.

''Whoa! He did it!'' Kirito said before Eiji held his mouth and gagged. Everyone turned to him.

''Eiji, are you okay-?'' Anaya asked before Eiji gagged in his mouth again. He then got up and ran out the room and into the male bathroom. They next thing they heard was the coughing and gagging sounds of Eiji throwing up in the toilet seats. Kyouji got up and rushed to him.

''Told ya'' he said as he ran.

 **10 minutes later**

The group waited awkwardly for Eiji and Kyouji to come back as the throwing up sounds still echoed through the bar. Finally the dou came out and walked back to the table with Eiji walking a little wobbly and his face looked cheerfully and slurred.

''Hey Guyths!'' he said drunkenly ''Iv phellith farity happth, boy!'' he yelled making everyone jump in surprise in his drunken rant ''Hey itf's Qurismas lest sing a song'' he sat back down before drunkenly singing;

 _On the frsh Day of Quismas my thrue wove gave to me; a partwith in a pair twee!''_ he sang before falling asleep and snoring loudly.

''Huh, guess he's out'' Kirito said, everyone nodded in agreement.

''Man, was I really that bad while drunk?'' Klein asked. his wife Lizbeth nodded.

''Okay so who's next?'' Kirito asked before spinning the bottle again for it to land on...

Klien!

 **End of the first chapter everyone. Please enter a truth question or a dare for Klein for the next chapter. Anything you can think of just type it in the review section and I'll select one at random within a few days and make the character do the dare or answer the question for you. Same for all the others too in future chapter. But for now, Cheerio!xxxooo**


	2. Second Dare: Klein

**Welcome back friend and fans! This is the second chapter to my Christmas special. Regarding my last chapter, I realized that If I upload only once a week, this will never get done in time for Christmas. So instead I decided to upload every two days! Read and Enjoy!xxxooo**

The bottle spin on the table until it reached...Klein

''Oh boy'' Klein said as the others looked to him.

''Okay Klein'' Kirito said ''Truth or dare?''

''You now what? Fuck it! I pick dare!'' Klien said in confidence.

''Alright'' Kirito scrolled through his phone to find a decent dare ''Oh, here a good one'' he said to himself before reading aloud '' **Red Hook** says: make Klein eat two entire Pizza's'' The others gasped in shock at the dare while Klien just smiled ''Hah! You call that a dare? I call it a joke! This'll be a cinch!'' he said with a little fist pump.

''Okay Klien. But I doubt Agil makes pizza's here, right Agil?'' called Kirito to Agil who shook his head.

''It's still okay though'' Lizbeth said pulling out her phone ''I'll call domino's to deliver'' she said as she dialed the number.

''Did the guy say what toppings had to be on the Pizza?'' asked Asuna.

''No'' Kirito replied ''Only that they had to be large ones''

''Okay, then I'll have the Teriyaki Mayo on both of them'' he said to Lizbeth.

''On it'' she replied before Gonishi perked up.

''Hey, if he doesn't eat it all, maybe we can share the leftovers!'' he suggested. The other nodded in agreement.

''Oh, no thanks if that's the case'' said Kyouji waving his left hand away ''I'm allergic to Teriyaki, gives me red bumps on my chest'' he informed them.

''Oh okay man'' said Klien as Lizbeth put away the phone.

''Twenty minutes they said'' she said to the group.

''So...what can we do in meantime?'' asked Anaya who was sitting next to the still snoring Eiji who passed out during the last challenge. Kirito hummed for a moment.

''There's one thing we can do that I can think of'' he said.

''What's that?'' asked Silica, Kirito smirked.

''Hey Agil?!'' he yelled to him. Agil hummed in response.

''You still got that karaoke system from last summer?'' Kirito asked.

''Sure do'' Agil said. Kirito smiled ''Bring out here will you, we're gonna sing a Christmas song as it's the season.

before long the group got up on the sound stage in the middle of the bar in a straight line except for Eiji who was still sleeping by the table.

 **Start tune up for 12 days of Christmas**

 _Kirito: On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me_  
 _A partridge in a pear tree!_

 _Asuna: On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me_  
 _Two turtle doves_

 _Both: and a partridge in a pear tree!_

 _Klein_ _: On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me_

 _three French hens_

 _Asuna: Two turtle doves_

 _All three: and a partridge in a pear tree!_

 _Lizbeth:On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me_

 _Four calling birds,_

 _Klein_ _: Three French hens_

 _Asuna: Two turtle doves_

 _All four: And a partridge in a pear tree!_

 _Silica:_ _On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me_

 _All:Five golden rings!_

 _Lizbeth: Four calling birds_

 _Klein_ _: Three French hens_

 _Asuna: Two turtle doves_

 _All Five: And a partridge in a pear tree!_

 _Suguha: On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me_

 _Six geese a-layin'_

 _All: Five golden rings!_

 _Lizbeth: Four calling birds_

 _Klein_ _: Three French hens_

 _Asuna: Two turtle doves_

 _All six: and a partridge in a pear tree_

 _Kouchirou: On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me_

 _Seven swans a-swimmin'_

 _Suguha: Six geese a-layin'_

 _All: Five golden rings!_

 _Lizbeth: Four calling birds_

 _Klein_ _: Three French hens_

 _Asuna: Two turtle doves_

 _All seven: And a partridge in a pear tree!_

 _Shinichi: On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me_

 _Eight maids a-milkin'_

 _Kouichirou: Seven swans a-swimmin'_

 _Suguha: Six geese a-layin'_

 _All: Five golden rings!_

 _Lizbeth: four calling birds_

 _Klein_ _: three French hens_

 _Asuna: Two turtle doves_

 _All Eight : And a partridge in a pear tree!_

 _Sinon: On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me_

 _Nine lords a-leapin'_

 _Shinichi: Eight maids a-milkin'_

 _Kouichirou: Seven swans a-swimmin'_

 _Suguha: Six geese a-layin'_

 _All: Five golden rings!_

 _Lizbeth: four calling birds_

 _Klein_ _: Three French hens_

 _Asuna: Two turtle doves_

 _All Nine: And a partridge in a pear tree! (Gonoshi: Number 10!)_

 _Gonishi: On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me_

 _Ten ladies dancin'_

 _Sinon: Nine lords a-leapin'_

 _Shinichi: Eight maids a-milkin'_

 _Kouchirou: Seven swans a-swimmin'_

 _Suguha: Six geese a-layin'_

 _All: Five golden rings!_

 _Lizbeth: Four calling birds_

 _Klein_ _: Three French hens_

 _Asuna: Two turtle doves_

 _All ten: And a partridge in a pear tree!_

 _Anaya: On eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me_  
 _Eleven pipers pipin'_

 _Gonishi: Ten ladies dancin'_

 _Sinon: Nine lords a-leapin'_

 _Shinichi: Eight maids a-milkin'_

 _Kouchirou: Seven swans a-swimmin'_

 _Suguha: Six geese a-layin'_

 _All: Five golden rings_

 _Lizbeth: Four calling birds_

 _Three French hens_

 _Two turtle doves_

 _All Eleven: And a partridge in a pear tree (Gonishi: Number 12!)_

 _Kyouji: On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me_  
 _Twelve drummers drummin'_

 _Anaya: Eleven pipers pipin'_

 _Gonishi: Ten ladies dancin'_

 _Sinon:_ _Nine lords a-leapin'_

 _Shinichi:_ _Eight maids milkin'_

 _Kouichirou:_ _Seven swans a-swimmin'_

 _Suguha: Six geese a-layin'_

 _All: Five golden rings!_

 _Lizbeth: Four calling birds_

 _Klein_ _: Three French hens_

 _Asuna: Two turtle doves_

 _All: And a partridge in a pear tree!_

 _All: And a partridge in a pear tree!_

They all cheered as the song ended.

''Lets do that again!'' Silica chirped enthusiastically.

''No!'' Kyouji begged just as a knock on the door silenced everyone, Kyouji sighed in relief.

''Not that I hate Christmas or anything but I've never actually 'celebrated' it before so I'm still kind of learning about it'' he explained himself, everyone looked to him in remorse. They found out about his abusive childhood months ago.

''Really that bad huh?'' Lizbeth said to Asuna who nodded as Kirito went to answer the door.

''Got two large Teriyaki Mayo pizza's?'' the delivery man asked holding the two pizza box's in his hands.

''Yeah, that's us'' Kirito said as he paid the tip and took the pizza's as everyone took their seats back at the table with the still slumbering Eiji.

''Wow, talk about a fucking heavy sleeper'' Gonishi commented as Klien rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

''Aww man! I'm about to chow down on these bad boys for sure!'' he said as he opened the first box.

''Is their a time limit on this?'' he then asked.

''Nope, you only fail the challenge if you say that you can't eat anymore'' Kirito answered before Klein readied himself, he grabbed the first slice.

''Well, down the hatch!'' he exclaimed before he scoffed it down his throat as the group cheered him on.

''Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!'' they cheered as Klein demolished the first Pizza in two and a half minutes. He quickly pushed it aside before he opened the second box and already started wiping out it contents. Gonishi licked his lips.

''Man, I wish I got that challenge'' he thought as Klien was now halfway through the last pizza.

''Come on Kleiny!'' Lizbeth cheered ''Eat! Eat it! Eat it like you ate my pussy last night!'' She the covered her mouth and blushed a crimson red in embarrassment as everyone looked to her with wide eyes (except of Eiji. Zzzzzz).

''Sorry'' she said quietly.

Klein however, ignored what she said and finished the last slice without problem. He raised his hands in victory after he swallowed the last mouthful. The crowed cheered for him.

''Well done Klein!'' Kirito congratulated him on his completion and handed him the empty coke bottle ''Now, you get to spin the bottle''

Klein smiled ''Okay now, ready...go!'' he spun the bottle. It swurled around until it eventually pointed to...

Silica!

''Oh my'' she widened her eyes as Gonishi and Lizbeth sniggered.

''Alright Silica, truth or dare?'' Klein asked. Silica fidgeted a little in her seat in embarrassment.

''Um...I pick truth if that okay with everyone'' she said.

 **Okay everyone. Please put down a question to ask Silica for the next Chapter in the reviews. Same rules apply, doesn't matter how embarrassing the question is. See you all next time! Cherrio!xxxooo**


	3. First and second truth:Silica and Kyouji

**Hi everyone. This is chapter 3 of my Christmas Special. Authors note: The next question or dare is based on my own imagination, no review suggested this)xxxooo**

Klien spun the empty bottle on the table. It circled around the group until it landed on...Silica!

''Oh my'' she said as Lizbeth and Gonishi snickered.

''Okay Silica, truth or dare?'' Klien asked. Silica fidgeted a little in her seat before answering.

''Um, I pick truth, if that's okay with everyone'' she said meekly.

''Okay. See if there's any questions for Silica bro'' Klien looked to Kirito, he scrolled through his phone to see.

''Oh, here's one'' he said '' **KIRITOBR** asked; Is it true that Kirito-'' he paused as he read it ''Oh no, I'm not picking that one'' he shook his head in embarrassment.

''Why?'' Asuna asked.

''Because'' Kirito answered.

''Because what?'' Kouchirou asked ''What was the question?'' he added getting everyone interested on what the question was.

''I'm not telling'' Kirito said.

''Kazuto, tell us'' Gonishi said sternly. Kirito sighed before reading the question.

'' **KIRITOBR** asked: Is it true that Kirito saw your panties while in SAO?'' he read.

Kyouji violently spat out his drink through his nose at that last word while Klein, Lizbeth and Gonishi started laughing while Silica blushed in embarrassment.

 **''You saw her what?!''** Asuna yelled with fire in her eyes. Kirito nearly pissed himself in fright at his wife's fury.

''Hahah! Oh my god!'' Lizbeth said red in the face from her laughing fit ''Well, did he?'' she asked Silica who gasped in surprise at her situation.

''Yeah, and you can't lie about it because the collar will know'' Gonishi said pointing to the collar on her neck. Silica shivered and blushed in embarrassment.

''Y-y-yes'' she revealed, the collar beeped green. She was telling the truth.

''You bastard!'' Shinichi yelled, he grabbed the empty wine bottle and smashed it on the table and aimed the broken end to Kirito. The sound of breaking glass woke Eiji up with a start.

''Who? What? Where? Why?'' he asked while looking around in surprise ''What happened?''

''Huh, now you wake up?'' asked Gonishi annoyed before Eiji saw Shinichi aim a broken bottle at Kirito as Asuna stood in front of him in defense.

''Shinichi, what the fuck are you doing?'' he asked in surprise and anger.

''Kazuto saw my girlfriend's panties in SAO!'' he yelled red in the face from anger as Kirito waved his arms in defense ''Wait, wait! I can explain!'' he said.

''Wait Shinichi'' Anaya held his shoulder ''I'm pretty sure Kazuto has explanation for that''

''Well he'd better!'' he yelled as Klein recovered from his fit.

''S-so what did that happen?'' he asked, wiping a tear from his eyes. Silica fidgeted more before she spoke ''It-it was an accident'' she said making everyone turn to her, even Shinishi lowered his handmade weapon to hear his girlfriend out as the Beastmaster continued.

''It was February 23rd 2024 in SAO. I was in a party coming back from a hunting trip when me and the leader got into a fight over healing item distribution. I left the party in anger and stormed off into the forest of wandering with Pina, then we were ambushed by a mob of monsters. Pina sacrificed herself to save me only for me to kill one of them in rage'' she started tearing up, making the others feel sorry for her. Even Gonishi bowed his head in respect.

''Then Kazuto appeared out of nowhere and slayed all the monsters, saving my life'' she said cheering up ''He helped me get out of the woods and then helped me find the rare item on floor 47 in the Hill of memories needed to revive Pina but before we could get to it'' she paused briefly ''I was attacked by a Garish Gerbera-'' she started before Anaya interrupted.

''Those plant monsters in ALFhiem with tentacles?'' she asked. Leafa nodded ''It happened again when me and Silica revisited that floor when New Aincrad started'' she said. Anaya shivered a little ''I hate those things''

''Anyway, The monster grabbed me by the ankle and tangled me up in midair trying to eat me. My skirt nearly fell down and Kazuto tried covering his eyes while I was pleading for him to save me!'' she cried.

''Why didn't you?'' asked Eiji to Kirito.

''She told me not to look!'' he explained ''How could I defeat that monster without my eyesight?'' he added.

''Come on! Those things are not that hard to kill'' Kyouji said. He too was now a member of the Sleeping knights in ALO since his reintroduction to the group a few months ago ''I can chop them down with my goddamn eyes closed''

''That's what I told her'' Kirito said as Silica spoke again.

''Luckily I was able to defeat it. Then we found the Pneuma flower and started heading back until my old party leader ambushed us and revealed herself to me the leader of one of the orange guilds'' she said.

''Titans hand'' Kyouji said with a frown. Everyone turned to him ''Rosalia'' he added.

''H-how do you know her?'' Sinon asked him.

''I was with her in back in Toshiba during my 13 month imprisonment. She only told me a little about what happened in SAO though, about how Kazuto here got her and her guild locked up both in SAO and in the real world'' the doctor said turning to Kirito ''Nice work, by the way'' he added smiling.

''No problem'' Kirito responded as Shinichi calmed down and put the broken bottle in the recycle bin.

''I recall her name being mentioned once'' Eiji said recalling his two days in Toshiba ''By the other inmates''

''And then after Kirito defeated the guild, we went back to the village and used the flower to bring Pina back to life" Silica ended her tale with a smile.

''Well, thank you for telling us that Sil'' Lizbeth said putting her hand on her shoulder ''We're all friends here. No need to be embarrassed'' she added as the others nodded in agreement.

''Wow, thanks guys!'' Silica happily exclaimed as Shinichi walked over to her.

''I love you'' he said as he kissed her.

''I love you too'' she replied as they hugged generating a chorus of 'Awwws' from the cute moment.

''Okay Silica, your turn to spin'' Klien said passing her the bottle.

''Yes!'' she fist-pumped before spinning the bottle around, it spun around the table until it stopped, pointing its end to...

Kyouji!

''Oh shit'' he muttered.

''Okay, truth or dare?'' Silica asked.

''I think I'll pick'' Kyouji pondered ''Truth, why not?''

''Alright then'' Kirito said as he scrolled through his phone until he found a good one for him.

'' **BlackCr0wXTC** asked: Hey Kyouji, do you have any prison tattoos from your time in Toshiba?'' he read aloud.

Kyouji sighed ''No, I wasn't old enough for them'' he revealed, his collar beeped green.

''No?'' Gonishi asked curiously.

''No, eighteen was the minimal age for Inmates to get handcrafts in Toshiba. I was seventeen when the riot happened'' he explained ''Shouichi had one though, he was three years older then me. Ivan, our tattoo artist, gave him the laughing coffin symbol on his back on his right shoulder blade. Sugou was practically a fucking walking canvass without his jumpsuit on. That fucking deluded sicko'' he finished as he memorized the religious tattoos on Sugou's body.

''What happened to Ivan?'' asked Eiji.

''He died in New York on a mission'' Kyouji revealed. Kirito looked down ''Sorry to hear that-''

''He was in Toshiba for mass kidnap and child rape'' Kyouji said, everyone looked at him with a O_O expression.

''Oh'' Kirito said awkwardly ''Anyway, your turn Kyouji'' he said quickly.

''Okay'' Kyouji shrugged as he spun the bottle for it to point to...

Gonishi!

''Oh boy, I hope I get I good one!'' he said.

''Okay Buddha, truth or dare?'' asked Kyouji.

''Dare!'' Gonishi replied without hesitation.

 **Alright, what would you all like to see Gonishi do for a dare? Leave your answer as a PM to my account and I'll see you all in two days! Cheerio!xxxooo**


	4. Third Dare: Gonishi and liz

**Hello again. This is the 4th chapter of my story! Enjoy!xxxooo**

"Okay Buddha, truth or dare?'' asked Kyouji.

''Dare!'' Gonishi said without hesitation.

''Okay Gon, lets see if there's any good ones for you'' Kirito said as he scrolled through his phone.

''Come on Gon-Gon!'' cheered Sinon.

'' **Orangefox** say's: Make Gonishi lick Agil's armpit!'' Kirito read before everyone oohed at the challenge and Gonishi widened his eyes in horror at the challenge.

''Err'' he said ''Its it too late to pick truth instead?'' he asked hopefully. Kirito shook his head.

''You can't change your choice Gonishi. Its the rules'' he said before Agil smiled evilly and slowly made his way to the table from behind the bar. Gonishi was whimpering at the thought of touching the hairy armpit of the hulking bartender as he rolled up his white t-shirt to reveal said armpit.

Kyouji was sniggering with glee at the mental Image of seeing Asada's boyfriend licking the dirty part of Agil while Silica and Lizbeth held their mouth's trying not to vomit.

''And you can't puke before or afterwards, that's part of the challenge'' Asuna smiled evilly as everyone else watched the DJ cringe and whimper at the sight of the Dark-skinned man's hairy pit.

''Say...Agil, how often do you shower?'' Gonishi asked out of interest. Agil shrugged ''Depends. Some day's, I don't even shower at all'' he reveal.

''Ewww!'' Anaya screeched and hid behind Eiji while Lizbeth turned green ''I can't watch or I'm gonna throw up'' she said through her hand. Gonishi cringed even more.

''I really don't wanna do this'' he thought ''But If I chicken out, I'll lose the prize and I really wanna know what it is''

''Asada will never wanna kiss me after this'' he muttered before he perked himself up ''Lets do it, here goes nothing'' he added. He slowly rolled his tongue out and inched himself closer and closer to the Hairy mound while the others tried to watch.

 _''Shosh!''_

Gonishi quickly retreated after the lick and coughed and spluttered trying to get the taste out of his mouth.

''Fucking disgusting!'' he yelled while some laughed while others puked a little.

''What it taste like?'' Klien asked.

''Shit'' Gonishi said before going green in the face and rushing toward the toilet. Kirito followed him with the camera until Gonishi slammed the door in his face. Kirito heard sounds on violent puking. He smiled.

''He puked!'' he called back to the group ''He failed, he's out!''

''Don't fucking care!'' Gonishi called back out ''That's fucking nasty!'' he said as everyone started laughing.

''It an't funny '' he said.

''Yes it is'' Kirito said.

 **10 minutes later**

Gonishi stepped out of the bathroom wiping some leftover vomit off his chin with his hand before sitting back down.

''Aww man, I lost'' he said with a frown. Sinon put her arm on his shoulder.

''Hey, If I win, I'll share the prize with you'' she offered.

''And if you don't win?'' he asked. Sinon thought for a moment before whispering something in his ear. He lit up.

''Oh, okay kitty cat'' he smiled darkly. Kirito and Asuna looked confused at each other before Kyouji took the bottle and spun it on the table once again. It spun around until it stopped to face...

Lizbeth!

''Yes!'' Lizbeth fist-pumped.

''Okay Liz, truth or dare?'' he asked.

''Truth!'' she replied. Kirito searched his phone for a question.

'' **Hollandswordswoman** asked: What is Lizbeth's biggest fear?'' Kirito read aloud. Lizbeth puffed.

''I'm not scared of shit!'' she shouted. The collar beeped red, she lied.

''You're a liar!'' yelled Silica pointing her finger to her ''I know your scared s-wordless of spiders!'' she revealed. Shinichi sighed at her innocence.

''Hey! It wasn't not my fault for your information. It was my mothers!'' she crossed her arms over her chest.

So when did you start having arachnophobia?'' Kyouji asked with interest. Lizbeth blushed a little before sighing.

''When I was 8 years old, my mom took me to this petting zoo right outside Tokyo. And the keeper took us to where he kept a really huge Australian bird eating tarantula and I freaked out as soon as I saw it'' she confessed. Klien chuckled.

''No wonder you screamed like a banshee when you saw that pea sized spider in the shower that one time'' he said, Lizbeth lightly punched his shoulder ''Ouch'' he playfully nursed his arm. ''Ha! At least I flush after doing a number 2 in the toilet!' she spat back. Kirito smiled at the wedded couples banter.

''Oh, come now, you know you love me really'' Klein teased. Lizbeth smirked ''Do I?'' she asked before they kissed passionately.

''Okay so, Lizbeth is out because she lied on a question so Kyouji gets to spin again'' he said before Kyouji spun the bottle again. It stopped eventually at...

Anaya!

''Oh, okay'' she said in surprise.

''Ok red star, truth or dare?'' asked Kyouji.

''Um...Dare!'' Anaya said.

 **Alright everyone. Send your dare request for Anaya to my PM box to my account. Sorry if this chapter was too short and sweet but, I got home late when I started writing this and had to be up early the following day. Still, hope you enjoy this christmas special and I'm sure to be back on track for the future chapters. Cheerio!xxxooo**


	5. The Contest continues

**Merry Christmas everyone! And enjoy the next chapter of my Christmas story!xxxooo**

Kyouji spun the bottle on the table as the rest of the group waited in anticipation. The bottle spun around until it stopped in front of...

Anaya!

 _''Vot Der,mo''_ she said in surprise.

''Alright Red Star, truth or dare?'' asked Kyouji

''Dare'' Anaya answered.

''Okay, now lets see'' Kirito scrolled his phone again to look for a good dare.

''Oh, here one; **Bombston** say's: Make Anaya drink three litres of beer'' Kirito read out.

''Oh I can do that and more!'' Anaya cheered.

''That's my girl'' Eiji said happily ''Agil!'' he called to the barman.

''Way ahead of ya'll'' he replied, walking up to them with about five pint mugs of beer on a silver tray, he reached the table and set them down in front of her as the others watched her with a mix of awe and dread ''Drink up'' Agil said darkly as he went back behind the bar.

''She's not really gonna do it, is she?'' asked Silica to her boyfriend.

''Oh, she is'' Eiji smirked ''Believe me''

''Be careful now'' Kyouji said to Anaya ''Drinking this much is very dangerous. This is beyond the daily limit of alcoholic units for a woman, especially of your age'' he warned.

''I'm from Siberia, a country in Russia. I can take it'' Anaya replied grabbing a mug and chugging it down in one minute. Gonishi and Klien stared at her in awe.

''Wow'' Klien said ''And people said I was bad when I was drinking''

''I wish I had her tolerance'' Gonishi sighed as Anaya finished her second mug before starting her third.

''Holy shit, she might actually do this!'' Kirito said in amazement.

''I am winning!'' Anaya said as she finished her third mug.

''How can she possibly still be sober after consuming that much alcohol?'' asked Kyouji in bewilderment ''Not even my birth father could stay dry for that long'' he added.

''You haven't seen anything yet'' Eiji said with a huff ''Yesterday, she drunk a whole bottle of Vodka' he revealed as Anaya was halfway through her forth mug making everyone gasp in shock.

''Really?'' asked Sinon with wide eyes, Eiji nodded ''And she could still walk straight afterwards'' he said.

''Wow, those Russians really know how to stay sober'' Muttered Asuna ''How do they do that?''

Anaya slammed down the fifth and final mug. She raised her hands up in victory.

 _''Pobeda!''_ She yelled as everyone clapped and cheered for her.

''Hey! You know someone's gonna have to pay for all these drinks I'm giving ya!'' Agil said with a frown.

''I licked your armpit earlier! Isn't that payment enough?'' Asked Gonishi. Agil smirked a little.

''Well, it's a start'' he joked while cleaning the glasses, everyone sniggered a little.

''Fuck you man'' Gonishi flipped him off playfully. Sinon giggled a little at his antics.

''Alright guys'' Kirito calmed them down ''Anaya, your turn now'' he said while Kyouji passed the bottle to her. Anaya spun the bottle around the table until it stopped in front of Eiji again.

''Yes!'' he fist pumped.

''Alright, you can spin again Anaya'' Kirito said, eiji looked shocked ''But I-'' he started.

''Yeah, you did the challenge but you blacked out afterwards so you lost'' Asuna explained. The others nodded in agreement.

''I lost?'' Eiji asked in shock.

''Yeah, suck's I know'' Gonishi said before Anaya took the bottle and spun it around again for it to reach...

Shinichi!

''Oh boy'' he said with wide eyes.

''Truth or dare? Shinichi'' asked Anaya. Shinichi thought for a moment before he replied;

''Truth''

''Alright'' Kirito looked through his phone again.

''Okay, **BoxerTiger** asked; Do you still have feelings for Leafa A.k.a Suguha?'' Kirito read aloud.

''Phfft, no'' he answered, his collar beeped green ''I love Silica with all my heart and soul. From the very moment we first met in ALO I've been in love with her'' he said while holding Silica's hand. She cried a little before hugging him tightly.

''I've always loved you too Shinichi'' she said before they leaned in for a kiss. making everyone gush at the young couples romantic moment.

''If its okay with everyone, I'd like to show Silica how much I love her with a little song'' Shinichi said, everyone nodded in acceptance ''Sure Recon, we'll wait'' Kirito assured him. Shinichi walked up to the sound stage were the Karaoke set was and grabbed a mic.

 **Start instrumental for Mariah Carey's 'All I want for Christmas'**

 _Shinichi: I don't want a lot for Christmas_

 _There is just one thing I need_  
 _And I don't care about the presents_  
 _Underneath the Christmas tree_

 _I don't need to hang my stocking_  
 _There upon the fireplace_  
 _Santa Claus won't make me happy_  
 _With a toy on Christmas Day_

 _I just want you for my own_  
 _More than you could ever know_  
 _Make my wish come true_  
 _All I want for Christmas_  
 _Is you_  
 _You, baby_

 _Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas_  
 _I won't even wish for snow_  
 _And I'm just gonna keep on waiting_  
 _Underneath the mistletoe_

 _I won't make a list and send it_  
 _To the North Pole for Saint Nick_  
 _I won't even stay awake to_  
 _Hear those magic reindeer click_

 _'Cause I just want you here tonight_  
 _Holding on to me so tight_  
 _What more can I do?_  
 _Cause baby all I want for Christmas is you_  
 _You_

 _Oh-ho, all the lights are shining_  
 _So brightly everywhere_  
 _And the sound of children_  
 _Laughter fills the air_

 _And everyone is singing_  
 _I hear those sleigh bells ringing_  
 _Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?_  
 _Won't you please bring my baby to me?_  
 _Yeah_

 _Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
 _This is all I'm asking for_  
 _I just wanna see my baby (Yeahhh)_  
 _Standing right outside my door_

 _Oh I just want you for my own_

 _For my own_  
 _Baby_

 _More than you could ever know_  
 _Make my wish come true_

 _Baby all I want for Christmas is_  
 _You!_

He finished with a bow as everyone clapped for him when he sat back down. Silica just leaped on him and kissed him passionately.

''Okay Shinichi, your turn'' Kirito said before Shinichi broke Silica's kiss, took the bottle and spun it around the table. It kept spinning until It stopped to...

Kouichirou!

''Alright Kouich, Truth or dare?'' asked Shinichi.

''Alright, I pick dare!'' Asuna's older brother replied.

 **Okay everyone! Be sure to send your dare request for Kouichirou to do in the next chapter in my PM box to my account by Saturday to be picked at random. Until next time. Cheerio**


	6. More dares: Kouichirou and Kirito

**Welcome back everyone! Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to follow of favorite!xxxooo**

''Alright Kouichirou, truth or dare?'' asked Shinichi. Kouichirou thought for a moment before giving his reply.

''Dare!'' he said.

''Okay, lets see here'' Kirito said as he scrolled down his phone.

''Ah here one. **Benson n'colin** ' said; make Kouichirou sing the Earth, Wind and Fire song 'September'' he read aloud. Kouichirou smiled a little.

''That's dads favorite song!'' Asuna cried ''He danced with mom to it on the day they first met in college'' she revealed. Agil grinned ''I love that band!'' he called ''Me and my wife went to their concert back in LA when we were still dating!'' he added.

''Well get up on that stage Kouichirou!'' Klein pushed Kouichirou onto on the stage. Kouichirou looked around nervously.

''Alright, but only because my dad played it nonstop back when we were kids. So i already know the words'' he said before he held the mic to his lips as the tune started up in the background.

''Come one Kouich!'' Suguha cheered.

 _Kouichirou: Do you remember the 21st night of September?_

 _Love was changing the minds of pretenders_  
 _While chasing the clouds away!''_

He sung as Asuna dragged Kirito to the dance floor and started dancing with him. Klein and Lizbeth soon joined with them while Agil was nodding his head and mimed the words to the music behind the bar as he continued working.

 _Our hearts were ringing_  
 _In the key that our souls were singing_  
 _As we danced in the night_  
 _Remember how the stars stole the night away!_

 _Hey hey hey_  
 _Ba de ya, say do you remember_  
 _Ba de ya, dancing in September_  
 _Ba de ya, never was a cloudy day!_

Gonishi even started tapping his fingers to the beat on the table.

''You know, this is some sick beat for an oldie'' he said before offering his hand to Sinon, she accepted his invitation to the dance floor while Silica and Shinichi joined in.

 _Ba duda, ba duda, ba duda, badu_  
 _Ba duda, badu, ba duda, badu_  
 _Ba duda, badu, ba duda_

Suguha ran up stage and grabbed a mic to join him.

 _Suguha: My thoughts are with you_  
 _Holding hands with your heart to see you_  
 _Only blue talk and love_  
 _Remember how we knew love was here to stay_  
 _Now December found the love that we shared in September_  
 _Only blue talk and love_  
 _Remember the true love we share today!_

 _Both: Hey hey hey_  
 _Ba de ya, say do you remember_  
 _Ba de ya, dancing in September_  
 _Ba de ya, never was a cloudy day!_

Eiji and Anaya smiled at each other and soon joined the dancing.

 _Suguha: There was a_  
 _Ba de ya, say do you remember_  
 _Ba de ya, dancing in September_  
 _Ba de ya, golden dreams were shinny days!_

 _Kuoichirou: The bell was ringing_  
 _Our souls were singing_  
 _Do you remember, never a cloudy day_

Gonishi was dancing with Sinon when he noticed Kyouji watching them with a bored expression. He smiled and mimed a lasso to pull him in. Kyouji shook his head.

''Come on'' he mouthed to him, Kyouji rolled his eyes and slowly bumped himself onto the dancefloor to join with Sinon and Gonishi

 _Both: There was a_  
 _Ba de ya, say do you remember_  
 _Ba de ya, dancing in September_  
 _Ba de ya, never was a cloudy day!_

 _All: There was a_  
 _Ba de ya, say do you remember_  
 _Ba de ya, dancing in September_  
 _Ba de ya, golden dreams were shinny days_

 _Ba de ya de ya de ya_  
 _Ba de ya de ya de ya_  
 _Ba de ya de ya de ya de ya_

 _Ba de ya de ya de ya_  
 _Ba de ya de ya de ya_  
 _Ba de ya de ya de ya de ya!_

The music ended and everyone was laughing with glee as the left the dancefloor and regrouped at the table. Kirito smiled when he looked to Kyouji and noticed that he was having a good time.

''You know'' Kyouji said as he wiped a tear from his eyes from his laughing fit ''Maybe Christmas isn't so bad after all''

''See that what its all about Kyouji'' Asuna said ''Spending time with the ones you love. Friends, family''

''And sharing laughter and joy'' Klein said. Kyouji smiled softly.

''I just wish that my old family was just as loving as all of you'' he said somberly ''Maybe then things would have turned out better'' Asada placed her hand on his shoulder.

''Well, whats done is done Kyouji'' she said with an assuring smile ''And you'll be having your first Christmas with your new father...Kyouji Shigemura'' she smiled. After Kyouji's win at his trail. Goldking offered him the secret job as Shigemura's lab assistant to branch off his medical duties at the hospital and over the time they spent together, they grew a father-son kind of bond and before Kyouji's eighteenth birthday. Shigemura decided to adopt him officially.

''Thanks Asada'' Kyouji thanked her before Kouichirou spun the bottle around the table for it to stop in front of...

Kirito!

''oh man'' he said as Asuna took his phone.

''Okay little brother, truth or dare?'' he asked.

''I'd like a challenge, so i'll pick dare!'' he said with determined eyes. Asuna looked through the phone to see a good one for her husband, she chuckled at the one she saw before reading it aloud.

'' **Flowerstorm** says; make Kirito put on Asuna's lipstick!'' she read, everyone laughed at the dare. Kirito blushed deeply as Asuna reached into her purse and got out her lipstick.

''Come on buttercup'' she said tauntingly ''pucker up''

Kirito reluctantly inched his face closer to her hand before she messily drew the red stick along his lips.

Everyone sniggered as he looked to show his red lips. Gonishi took a quick picture with his phone.

''If you upload that on anything, I'll kill you'' Kirito warned him.

''Too late'' Gonishi said typing something on his screen ''Tweeted it with the hasgtag; Kirito? More like Kissito!'' he read making Asada giggle.

''Okay, my turn'' Kirito said as he spun the bottle of it to stop infront of...

Asada!

''Oh boy'' She widened her eyes in nervousness.

''Okay Sinon, truth or dare'' asked Kirito.

''I'll pick truth'' Sinon replied.

 **Okay everyone. PM me your questions for Asada to answer for Monday. Cheerio!xxxooo**


	7. Asada's Truth and Asuna's Dare

**Merry Christmas everyone! This is my next chapter. Enjoy!xxxooo**

The Bottle spun around the table until it slowed down and stopped in front of...

Asada!

''Aw Geez!'' she groaned.

''Alright Sinon, truth or dare?'' asked Kirito.

''I pick truth'' she replied.

''Okay'' Kirito scrolled through his phone for questions.

''Oh, here's a good one'' Kirito said before he read it aloud '' **Dyne** asked; hey Sinon; Is it true that you're dating that player who wears a gas mask and carries a grenade launcher named 'Fallout' in GGO? If so, What's his IRL name?'' he read. Sinon and Gonishi blushed a little.

''Er, yeah, we are'' she replied. Her collar beeped green ''And to answer his question, his IRL name is Gonishi Hishwari'' she added. Sinon introduced Gonishi to Gun Gale Online months ago to open up more variety to his VR gaming. Gonishi has grown to love the game just as much as he does ALO and even participated in the annual BOB tournament with her and Kirito last week. He came in forth place behind Spiegel, Sinon and Kirito but despite him coming forth, he said that he'd be happy to sign up again next year.

''I'm surprised that he hadn't noticed up until now'' Gonishi said.

''Well, you only saw him twice before in GGO'' Sinon pointed out. Gonishi smiled ''Yeah, and the second time when we met in the tournament, I straight up annihilated him in that abandodned store he was camping in'' he chuckled as he mimicked holding his grenade launcher 'Pow' he breathed as he pulled the imaginary trigger. the others wowed his skill.

''Is true'' Kyouji said ''I saw the replay on the best killed rewind footage, shame you only came last though'' he said.

''No thanks to you!'' Gonishi playfully huffed ''You blind-sided me near the end with that AA12 you had'' he added. Kyouji smirked.

''Shells kill quicker the bullets'' he explained ''Especially when their delivered at high velocity''

''Yeah, I admit that was pretty clever until Sinon here scoped your head clean off with the Hecate III from the top balcony of the nearby building'' Gonishi said with Sinon frowning a little ''Yes, I could have won if Kirito hadn't snuck up on me his his Photon'' she reminded. Kirito rubbed the back of his head in pride.

''Stealth skill was maxed up'' he said ''Silence is survival'' he added.

''Alright, my turn!'' Sinon said as she grabbed the bottle and spun it around the table again, it spun until in eventually stopped in front of...

Asuna!

She blushed a little.

''Alright Asuna, truth or dare?'' Sinon asked.

''Dare!'' Asuna said with fire in her eyes.

''Okay let see here'' Kirito muttered as he checked his phone.

'' **BloodPhoenix** said; make Asuna do twenty push ups-'' he read before Asuna interupped.

''Oh, that's too easy-''

''With both Silica and Anaya sitting on your back'' Kirito finished. Asuna then widened her eyes and shook her head as Silica and Anaya smirked deviously.

''Nope'' she said ''I can't. I don't wanna be paralyzed for Christmas. especially for Yui and the little one, so I'm going to have to abstain from the contest'' she explained with a loving smile. Kirito mirrored it.

Asuna had given birth to their first actual child in September before her 20th birthday, who Yukito was currently babysitting back at their house with Yui while Suguha birthed her twins only last month; a boy and a girl.

''I understand honey'' Kirito said affectionately holding her hand as they exchanged loving glance's at each other. Lizbeth looked like she wanted to say something, Klein saw the look on her face.

''Hey, whats up?'' he asked. Lizbeth fidgeted a little.

''After we finish the contest, can we talk about something in privite?'' she asked withe looking down at her knees.

''Oh, okay'' Klien said with an understanding tone as he knew what she was going to talk to him about.

''Okay, my turn'' Asuna declared as she spun the bottle, it eventually stopped at...

Klien!

''Again?'' he asked shocked.

''Yes Klien, you're still in it after you completed the pizza challenge so what will it be this time? Truth or dare?'' Asuna asked.

''You know...I'll pick dare again!'' Klien replied.

 **Okay everyone, you know the drill, PM me your dare requests and I'll pick one at random for the next chapter. Until then, Cheerio!xxxooo**


	8. Klien and Suguha dares

**Merry Christmas! Here's a recap of the quarter-finalists left: Klien, Kirito, Anaya, Silica, Suguha, Kouichirou, Shinichi, Sinon and Kyouji. Anyway, enjoy the chapter xxxooo**

Kirito spun the bottle once more around thetable for it to stop in front of...

Klein!

''Alright!'' he fist-pumped getting psyched up for the challenge.

''Okay Klien, truth or dare?'' asked Kirito.

''You know what...I'll pick dare again, see what happens'' he responded.

Kirito searched through his phone until he found a suitable dare of his friend.

''Here's one I think you'll be good at; **Chromeb0x** said; make Klein do thirty sit-ups in one minute!'' he read making everyone stare at Klien for a moment.

''Really?'' he asked ''Come on man, too easy'' he said with a huff as he got up ready to move. Lizbeth had faith in him as he started going to the gym with Kirito for the past year. Klien got down on all fours as Kirito set a timer on his phone for one minute. he held his finger on the screen ready to start.

''Ready?'' he asked Klien.

''Are you?'' he replied with determination.

''Ready, set...go!" Kirito pressed the screen to start the countdown.

Klien immediately sprung into action as he proceeded to push himself up and off the ground using his elbows as support as everyone begun to cheer for him.

''Go! Go! Go! Go!'' they all yelled as Klien just past the ten push up mark with another 35 seconds to go on the time limit.

''Come on Klien! Make your wife proud!'' Lizbeth cheered as Klien started to sweat buy continued for her sake. He inhaled and exhaled at a fast rate as he did his 20th push up with 15 seconds to go!

''Five, four, three, two, one...zero!'' they all counted down as Klien slumped on the ground on his front. shaking from the intense workout he just performed.

''Did I do it?'' he asked in between breaths of exhaustion ''Did I win?''

''Well, you did the thirty push ups with only two seconds to spare!'' Kirito announced before the group applauded his success.

''Well done Klien'' said Asuna.

''I knew you could do it Klien!'' Lizbeth cried as she pecked her husband on the cheek. Klien smirked ''I aim to achieve my goals my dear'' he said as Klien took the bottle and spun it around for it to eventually stop in-front of...

Suguha!

''Oh boy'' she said in dread.

''Okay Sug, truth or dare?'' asked Klien.

''Okay, Dare'' she replied before Kirito chuckled at the dare he found for her on his phone.

'' **Bluepeacock1129** said; if Suguha pick's dare. make her drink one Hot-Shot without water afterwards'' he read aloud. Suguha look confused while everyone oooohed at the dare.

''I don't understand. What is a 'Hot-Shot'?'' she asked.

''Its a shot of Vodka and a tablespoon of hot chili sauce mixed together in one shot glass'' Klien explained.

''The Chili in question is the Ghost pepper'' Kyouji added ''One of the hottest chili's in the world''

Suguha looked awful and gulped as Agil mixed the deadly concoction from behind the bar before he walked over to the table with it in the middle of the tray he was carrying it in.

''Drink, if you dare!'' he said darkly before setting the steaming drink in front of her before he left behind the bar.

''Come on honey!'' Kouichirou supported her ''just down it real quick so the chili doesn't have time to react'' he instructed her. Suguha nodded as she lifted the glass to her face and stared at it with dread.

''Do it, do it, do it, do it!'' the crowed cheered her on as she slowly buy surly downed the whole drink in one gulp.

She slammed the glass back on the table and everyone waited a while.

''Hum, nothing happened!'' Suguha said with surprise ''Maybe the drink wasn't-'' she started to say before her face turned blood red and her ears whistled as smoke came out of her drums and her eye watered.

 **''Aaaahhhhh!''** she screamed as she held her mouth and everyone around her laughed at her expense ''It's so fucking spicy!'' she yelled and ran around in a circle around the table as the others couldn't control themselves. Kyouji and Gonishi both fell on the floor out of their chairs in laughter as Suguha ran into the bathroom with Kirito chasing after her.

''Go away big brother!'' she yelled before she slammed the door in front of him. Kirito listened for what she was going to do, he then heard the sound of the tap running and drinking sounds.

''She drank water! She's out!'' he announced to the group.

''I'm not drinking anything'' shouted Suguha from the bathroom. A beeping noise is then heard as her lie-detector collar beeped red, indicating that she was lying.

''Liar!'' Eiji shouted back.

''Fuck you!'' Suguha yelled back from inside the bathroom.

 **15 minutes later**

Suguha stepped out of the bathroom and sat back down on the table next to her husband.

''I hate truth or dare'' she scoffed.

''It's okay my princess'' Kouichirou assured her ''If I win, I'll share the prize with you''

''Hey, that what I said to Gonishi!'' Sinon yelled. the couple smiled at her jealousy.

''Guilty as charged'' Kouicjirou said as the couple embraced.

''Alright since Suguha failed, you get to spin again Klein'' Kirito announced.

''Awesome'' Klien said taking the bottle and spun it around again for the umpteenth time tonight. It spun around until It stopped in front of...

Kyouji!

''Oh fuck me'' he muttered as Gonishi snickered.

''Alright Doc, truth or dare?'' Klein asked.

''If it alright with everyone, I'm going to pick dare this time round'' Kyouji said ''Make things a little more interesting''

 **Okay everyone! PM me your dare request's for Kyouji to do in the next chapter on Friday. Also a little Authors note. 'Sword art online: Skull and bones' will start properly some when in the new year after 'Kirito's family' Finishes. The prolouge for it is out now for you to read to understand the premise of the story more. Anyway. See you next time! Cheerio! xxxooo**


	9. The last round

**Hey fans and followers! Just a Major update about my recent uplaods and future projects; will be the last chapter of the Christmas special as I have almost run completely out of ideas for it and due to to some unforeseen time consuming events. 2. 'Kirito's family' will resume development after Christmas day. 3. chapter 1 of 'Sword art online: Skull and bones' now has an official release date: New years day! But now, enjoy this last chapter!xxxooo**

 **After many dares and Truths later**

Klein and Kyouji were the last ones left in the game and were now sitting opposite each other for the final round.

''Well everyone'' announced Kirito ''This is the final standoff and as Klien won the last dare, he gets to spin the bottle!'' he finished as Klien smirked and took the bottle to spin it around the table. It spun around as the crowd watched with anticipation. It slowly lost momentum to point directly at Klein once more.

''Phfft, Whatever. I pick dare again!'' he said with a confident smile as Kirito searched his phone for a dare. He chuckled ''Oh, I don't think you'll do this one'' he said before he read it aloud.

'' **Lil Sword** say's; make Klein eat his own toenail!'' he said. Everyone widened their eyes and Klien nearly gulped at this news.

''Err, I change my mind, I wanna answer a question'' he said with hope that he'd get out of it.

''Nope'' Gonishi shook his head ''Like they said; you can't replace a challenge''

''Asuna, did you bring the emergency clippers?'' asked Kirito as he turned to his wife. She nodded and took out a pair of stainless steel nail clippers out of it, she tossed it to Kirito as Agil and Anaya held him down while Kyouji was smirking evilly.

''Have you ever had foot fungus before?'' he asked.

''The fuck has that got to do with this?'' asked Klein as Kirito took off his left shoe.

''Well, I can safely say that eating infected toenails is seriously unhygienic'' Kyouji answered with a grin as Kirito clipped off the toe off of Klien big toe and slowly move it to his mouth, Klein whimpered and whined as the toenail got closer to his lips.

Then, all of a sudden. Klein manages to rock his chair out of the way making Kirito trip and drop the clippers. Everyone gasped and Lizbeth rushed in to help her husband up.

''Kleiny are you okay?'' she asked with concern, Klein just nodded ''Yeah, i'm good'' he replied as Kirito pick himself up and brushed off his jacket.

''We have a winner'' he announced as Kyouji looked shocked ''Ladies and gentlemen. I give you the winner of the Christmas Truth or dare contest...Kyouji!'' he announced as he picked up Kyouji's right arm and held it up. Everyone cheered and clapped for the doctor as he looked shocked and excited.

''I won'' he whispered to himself ''I actually won'' he smiled as cheered with the others as the congratulated him and showered him with compliments.

''Alright, now for the moment you've all been waiting for'' Kirito said, taking center stage and silencing them all ''The prize is wiating outside if you will all follow me'' he said as he lead this gang outside the bar and into the allyway were a large object was wrapped in red, green and white Christmas wrapping paper with a bow. They all looked perplexed at the object's shape.

''What is it?'' asked Kyouji.

''Open it and find out'' Kirito said as Asuna held him close. Kyouji slowly moved toward the presant and removed the bow, allowing the rest of the paper to fall of with ease to reveal...

''A motorbike!'' Kyouji exclaimed, Kirito nodded.

''I heard that you got your license last week so I thought of you'' Kirito said ''It was my old one that the police recovered from when it went missing in January but since I have my car now I really don't need it anymore so I though; why not?'' he asked rhetorically before tossing him the helmet, Kyouji caught it and gazed into the visor.

''Merry Christmas Kyouji'' Kirito and Asuna said in Unison.

''Merry Christmas'' All the others smiled as Kyouji slowly let tears of joy run down his face before he ran into Kirito for a hug.

''I was right about you you know'' he said ''You're to nice for your own good'' Kirito smiled ''This is what friends do for each other'' he said as Kyouji broke off and walked over to his new motorbike.

''Mind If I take it for a test drive?'' he asked. Kirito nodded ''It's your bike'' he reminded him. Kyouji smiled and mounted the vehicle. he revved up the engine and put his hands on the handles.

''Don't forget, you and your father are both invited to our place for Christmas dinner!'' Asuna shouted over the noise.

''I'll inform him of that when I get home!'' Kyouji said before he put the helmet on and carefully drove out of the alleyway and onto the main road. the group watched him leave.

''You knew he was going to win right?'' Eiji turned to Kirito him with a playful smirk. Kirito shrugged ''Hey I had to restore his Christmas spirit somehow'' he said shamelessly.

Kyouji drove along the nicely decorated streets with Christmas lights and children playing in the snow. He smiled at the scenes that played as he drove.

''I love Christmas'' he thought with a content smile.

''Now I have to but them all something to be even'' he muttered he he turned on and intersection to head back home to his Adopted, yet more to him a father then his own dad.

 **Well, that's it everyone! I promise next year I'll do it right and deliver a proper Christmas special for next year! And that shall be-**

 **Drumroll**

 **SAO: A Christmas carol! Coming next December!**

 **Merry Christmas everyone and a happy new year! Cheerio! xxxooo**


End file.
